familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cumberland County, Virginia
: Cumberland County is a county located in the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 9,017. Its county seat is Cumberland6. History Cumberland County was established in 1749 from Goochland County. The county is named for William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland, second son of King George II of Great Britain. Cumberland County was also home to the Fleming Family, which included Judge John Fleming and his son William Fleming. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 776 km² (300 mi²). 773 km² (298 mi²) of it is land and 3 km² (1 mi²) of it (0.43%) is water. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,017 people, 3,528 households, and 2,487 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (30/mi²). There were 4,085 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (14/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 60.37% White, 37.44% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.59% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 1.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,528 households out of which 30.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.60% were married couples living together, 14.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.50% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,816, and the median income for a family was $37,965. Males had a median income of $28,846 versus $22,521 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,103. 15.10% of the population and 11.90% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 19.60% are under the age of 18 and 16.10% are 65 or older. Unincorporated communities *Cumberland *Tamworth *Cartersville *Columbia Attractions & Events Bear Creek Lake State Park is located 4.5 miles northwest of the town of Cumberland. Bear Creek Lake features overnight cabins, a lodge, permanent camp sites, and picnic shelters. Swimming and boating are allowed at the lake, and boat rentals are available. The park also has trails for hiking and running. The 16,233-acre Cumberland State Forest is north of State Route 60, west of State Route 45 and bordered on the west by the Willis River. The Forest has multiple purposes, including watershed protection, recreation, timber production, hunting, fishing, and applied forest research. There are two self-guided trails at Cumberland State Forest that are open for walking, hiking, horses, and mountain bikes. These are the Cumberland Multi-Use Trail (14 miles) and the Willis River Hiking Trail (16-miles). White-tailed deer, wild turkey and bobcats are common residents of this natural area. The State forest also features five lakes which may be fished from with a Virginia State fishing license, including: Oak Hill Lake, Bear Creek Lake, Winston Lake, Arrowhead Lake, and Bonbrook Lake. Eminent Domain Abuse News The Virginian-Pilot: 'Just compensation' unjust by any name (04Feb2007) http://content.hamptonroads.com/story.cfm?story=118789&ran=24730 External links * http://www.cumberlandcounty.virginia.gov/ (Cumberland County's Official Website) * http://www.cucps.k12.va.us/ (Cumberland County Public Schools) * http://www.cumberlandva.com/ * http://www.dcr.virginia.gov/parks/bearcreek.htm (Bear Creek Lake State Park) Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Cumberland County, Virginia Category:Counties on the James River (Virginia) Category:Established in 1749